


Don't leave me alone

by maraggsta



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25570387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraggsta/pseuds/maraggsta
Summary: Sonaze oneshot.Blaze is a real fighter. But when it comes to her thoughts, she is powerless against them. She wishes things were different, she wishes she had someone by her side who could understand her but she knew this was impossible. Or so she thought until a certain blue hedgehog came around to change her mind and make her realise that she is not alone.
Relationships: Blaze the Cat & Sonic the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Don't leave me alone

Fighting with one's thoughts is hard. But not for Blaze. She was just used to it. Concealing her true feelings during her entire life kinda aggravated the thoughts at times, but she was just used to it. Having to deal with lots of people who feared her or who wouldn't respect her or wouldn't be grateful towards her sacrifices was an everyday thing. So was thinking. She was just used to it. Right now though, there was something _different_.

Maybe it was the peaceful place she was in, maybe it was the soft, green grass that was tingling her legs and the inside of her palms, maybe it was the sun's reflection on the ocean far away from her, maybe the golden like-her-eyes sun itself and the way it threatened to disappear for the day and hide behind the horizon, maybe it was the clouds that surrounded the source of light slowly, maybe it was the absolute silence that surrounded her-

She stopped for a moment and realized; she felt alive.

True, all these thoughts were overwhelming her more and more and the fact that she was in Sonic's world didn't help that much. But to have the advantage to breathe in some fresh cold air while admiring the picturesque view in front of her was enough to fight the negative thoughts away. For a couple of seconds only. Her relaxed expression changed into her usual stoic one in no time.

Before she had any time to get mad at herself for her unjustifiable yet terrible mood swings, she felt a strong gale pass past her. She didn't even have the time to question the sudden change in weather when another wave of wind hit her face. When she turned around she saw exactly the person she was thinking of; _Sonic the hedgehog_. He had just stopped when the air licked her hair for the third time, indicating he was the cause behind these gales.

"Oh, Blaze, there you are!" He exclaimed, his usual cocky grin appearing on his face, although Blaze could hear some relief in his voice. She ignored his remark and turned around once again to face the endless ocean. "I didn't expect _you_ to be here" she confessed calmly as the blue hedgehog stood next to her. "Me? Specifically? Why's that?" His smirk grew wider as he witnessed his feline friend flinch just a little bit while trying to hide whatever reaction his questions had caused.

The lilac cat thought about it for a little while, but she didn't have enough time to find an answer. Sonic noticed it took her more time than usual to reply so he let go of his previous quarries "I've been looking for you everywhere. Why did you leave?" He said, looking at the sun in front of them, a serious face had replaced his usual smirk. He did know that Blaze wasn't particularly good with parties but she could just ask him for help. She didn't have to go out there alone. No, he wasn't afraid that she might get lost or hurt; Blaze could take care of herself. It was that he didn't _want_ her to be alone.

All Blaze does back in her dimension is fight robots and do paperwork, go to meetings and things royals do. It's been a year or so since she met Marine so that did make things slightly better but Sonic could only assume she felt somewhat lonely. And now she was in his world but she still was alone. He didn't want that, he didn't like that. He'd do whatever he could to give her the company she was missing. Therefore, when Tails told him Blaze had left the party, Sonic wasted no time and went outside to find her. As long as she was in his world, he wouldn't leave her alone. He knew she didn't want to be left alone.

Although she was used to it.

When he realised his friend hadn't replied by the time his thoughts had come to an end, he turned around to focus on her, looking dead serious. On the other hand, she was focusing on nothing. As soon as Blaze understood Sonic was staring at her she sighed and decided that lying to him wouldn't work out the way she would like to. _Truth then it_ _is._ "You know I am not fond of parties and I'd gladly make an exception since I rarely meet any of you. However, i-"

She cut herself mid-sentence when realization hit her. Blaze frowned deeply, then shut her eyes while having a quarrel with herself. Was she really going to talk to anyone about it? Why? Sonic would be better off without her own problems. He didn't deserve to be bothered with her thoughts. If he got to know the way of her thinking, it would make things worse. It would hurt him, wouldn't it? If he really cared about her, it would. But then again, who really cared about her?

Blaze abruptly opened her eyes in surprise as soon as she felt someone sit next to her. Sonic was now sitting cross-legged beside her and the feline could have sworn she had never seen such a serious look on Sonic's face. He was frowning slightly, his mouth just a straight line while his emerald eyes looked at hers sternly and worriedly. His expression softened after a few seconds as he closed his eyes and let out a small, almost inaudible laugh, leaving his friend dumbfounded.

He stretched his legs and crossed his arms before looking at Blaze again, the smirk on his face was more relieving than the princess could have ever imagined. "Please, don't tell me we have to go through a _fight_ again to make you trust me." Blaze could not believe he had just made a reference to their first meeting and she smiled even though he looked at him disapprovingly. "Did you _really_ have to bring that up?" She wasn't quite proud of her attitude back then but she was making progress. Gradually.

He disregarded her comment at first, rubbing the tip of his nose with his index finger before replying back. "Look, you clearly need to talk to someone. You know you can trust me, don't you?" he knew something was wrong and he could tell by the way Blaze was acting. Not answering immediately, not paying all her attention to the person next to her as she always does, not sitting like...eh, like she usually does! "Don't shut me out Blaze." He continued, forcing a soft smile on his face that didn't quite meet his concerned eyes.

Blaze now focused on Sonic. He was right. She probably needed to talk to somebody. But the way Sonic had said his last sentence made her heart ache in ways she couldn't adequately describe. That little sentence kept playing on repeat inside her head until she heard the hedgehog speak again. "Please. I don't want to pressure you, but I know you Blaze. Trust me." His reassuring smile grew wider just a little bit. It was his way to cope with his growing worry inside of him even if no one knew that except for him.

He and Blaze had a lot in common and Sonic could see that. He didn't let anyone know his thoughts as well, but it was because he was too damn proud to let anyone know of his emotional side. Sometimes, he tried to hide this part of him even from himself. It didn't always work. He had stayed awake during many nights due to his fears, his thoughts, his worries, his nightmares. _Heh, not so fearless now huh?_ Not even Tails knew he was scared he would some day fail, he would let everyone down.

But he was used to it. Used to feeling this type of way.

That's why he was drawn to Blaze. He could feel for her. She was just like him. Although their character traits were completely opposite, deep down he knew they both were the same. And that's why he was concerned about her. If she didn't talk, it would backfire on her. Likewise, if he didn't release tension somehow it would ruin him...Sure, the way he dealt with his own issues was running and Blaze wouldn't do just that, especially back in her world where her free time is limited, so the next option would be saying her thoughts out loud.

His eyes widened in realization. That's it. She wanted to get away from everyone because her thoughts wouldn't leave her alone. The fiery feline was startled by his expression, nevertheless, she hid her surprise really well. Sonic then finally spoke "Thoughts can really hurt you. Don't let them get to you." He then turned around to look at the sun. It seemed like it hadn't moved at all; the sunset was far from happening. "Let them out instead." he continued, a smirk on his face as he watched at the ocean waves hit one another more aggressively than before, feeling his own heart beating faster as well.

Now Blaze's surprise and confusion could not be hidden. She turned around her head faster than Sonic's homing attack. "How? How did you-" _how could he know?_ What he had just said left her quite literally breathless so she wasn't able to finish her sentence. She inhaled slowly and deeply as Sonic turned around just as slow at first frowning for a millisecond until his grin was back. "Com' on now Blaze. You think my own thoughts never paralyze me? You're not alone. You're not the only one."

 _Sonic the hedgehog is paralyzed by his thoughts? Sonic_ the _hedgehog? The one I know? I should have known there was more behind his cocky attitude._ Blaze wasn't disturbed by his confession as the blue hero thought; she was inspired. Sonic had just trusted her with a secret of his no one else probably knew. The hedgehog on the other hand felt clueless for the first time in a long while. Whenever he was around Blaze, his pride would fade away but he could have never guessed he would let her in so easily. However, it felt right; letting her in to his life felt right, letting her know the depth of his darkest secret felt right, letting her see through him felt right. 'Cause he knew she'd be the only one who would ultimately understand him.

His inhibitions were taken away by a simple smile coming from the girl sitting next to him. A bright smile was laid on her face, unlike any others he'd witnessed. Which made his own smile brighter as well. "I guess you're right." She plainly told him before inhaling deeply once again, struggling to find the strength to go on. "It's true, I was thinking too much and I wasn't able to enjoy myself at the party, so I left." She went on, feeling slightly better now. "Did it help?" The blue blur asked her challengingly, already knowing her answer, providing it would be a honest one. Blaze thought for a little while before replying "Just a tiny bit-" "So you do need to talk about it. Go ahead, don't stop now." Sonic cut her off, reassuring her with his smile yet again.

She started pondering about what she was thinking some minutes ago. What was it that was bothering her that much anyway? Was she feeling and acting that way because all her thoughts had piled up inside her? Because she never let anyone see through her? "It's that...I'm not sure actually. Or maybe, I'm aware of the problem, but I don't know how to explain it." She looked away from the endless ocean trying to find the right words, avoiding Sonic's eyes.

"Since I've met you, things have changed for me. I got to know what friends really are, what friendship feels like, I've become stronger and in general my life has improved. Nevertheless, every time we meet, I get closer to you, all of you, and every time we have to part, it's harder than last time. But it's-" She stopped to take another breath, she tried to find the power to go on by looking at everything around her. Only when she locked eyes with the one person sitting next to her was she able to stop trembling. Sonic was a little taken aback by the way she talked and her almost invisible shaking which he of course noticed. He had never seen Blaze so out of control of her body and actions and he had to admit he was also a bit scared. As soon as he saw her slightly watery eyes though, he brought himself back to reality and nodded slowly, still smiling - it was his way of telling her to go on.

Hoping Sonic hadn't noticed her odd behaviour, Blaze calmed herself down and went on, finding the comfort she was looking for in those emerald eyes. "It's not only that though. I feel some way- sure, I do have Marine by my side and I'm in no way complaining, she is a little girl who keeps me company whenever she has the chance. Most of the time I have to attend meetings and events, to negotiate with other people, fight for my kingdom in any way I can, and it's consuming me. Even worse, I am always surrounded by people, yet I feel so lonely. LIke I always have. I keep trying to ignore this nagging feeling but it's just getting worse, because it feels like all I want, all I need now is to have someone by my side, someone who understands, someone who I can talk to and rely on endlessly but on the long run, at the end of each day, I am alone, I am alone, I am-"

"Blaze!" Sonic's firm grip on both her shoulders had control over her now. Sonic had tried to make her stop as he could hear the pain in her voice slowly building up after each sentence she finished. And he could not stand that. After each sentence she finished, he could feel a piece of his own heart break and fall down to his toes. The blue blur had called her out a few times, still listening to her words carefully. He had gotten no response though, as Blaze continued to look at the sun while letting her heart speak for her. Sonic had no other option.

The lilac feline was only able to see a blue blur, which had replaced the golden blur that was in front of her this whole time. She understood she was in the verge of crying and she tried to blink faster to make the tears go away. When her vision slightly cleared, she noticed Sonic was in front of her, on both his knees, stopping the sun rays from reaching her eyes. Instead of the sun, her eyes met Sonic's worried and pained expression which made her shed a single tear.

The fearless mobian hero couldn't restrain himself any longer and didn't hesitate to hug Blaze as soon as he saw her tearing up. The pyrokinetic heroine hugged him back almost immediately and tried to regain control over her body and emotions. "You can cry if you want to. If that makes you feel better." Sonic told her slowly and carefully as if his words were too fragile and would somehow break if he wasn't careful enough. Blaze didn't feel like crying though, her being inside Sonic's arms was exactly what she needed. Plus, she had let all her troubling thoughts out and she felt better than ever before.

She felt free.

She hugged Sonic more tightly and before he could return the gesture, Blaze pulled back and let her hands fall on her knees. "I'm fine now." She said, with an honest smile on her face, while the hedgehog took ahold of her hand and held it firmly inside his own hands. He knew she was being truthful and nodded, looking inside her blazing eyes, he felt lost for a second but he instinctively smiled back at her.

After a couple of minutes looking into each other's eyes, both analyzing today's events yet enjoying each other's presence at the same time, Sonic sat by her side again, this time closer than before, not releasing her right hand. "Blaze..." he started and when he knew he had the cat's attention, he continued "I want you to know this; you're not alone. And sometimes it may feel impossible to think otherwise, to look at the bright side but you have to. I will always be by your side, no matter what, I will be the friend you want to talk to and trust, I will be the one who will make you feel better. Even though we're apart most of the time, all you need to do is call out my name. I will hear you and I'll be there for you. My heart and soul will be there."

Sonic was staring at the sky this whole time with a grin. He realized that the day was coming to an end when he saw how the sun threatened to touch the ocean's surface. He was being serious about this. He wouldn't let Blaze feel this way ever again, he just couldn't. The princess let out a small chuckle which made Sonic's heart do some flips as he turned around to face her. "What's so funny, _your highness_?" How fun it was to tease her, her reactions were always hilarious. For instance, right now, Blaze was smiling but as soon as she heard the words "your highness" she looked at Sonic angrily and set their interwined hands on harmless flames. It was just a warning.

Sonic cracked up, not letting go of her hand, even though he knew what she meant. "Okay okay, im-I'm sorry. D-don't burn me!" He said in between laughs. Blaze smiled while moving her head disapprovingly. "I'll think about it." She replied, as she put out the fire in their hands and allowed herself to grin mockingly at Sonic. The hedgehog stopped laughing immediately at her comment and felt intimidated until he saw his friend's expression. And he grinned back, a little too excitedly, for she did not grin like that quite often.

But her face softened after a while, slowly transforming into her usual expression, her serious one, and it was apparent that she was lost in her thoughts for once again. Sonic remembered something though. She was laughing. She was laughing at what he had said. Why? "Say Blaze, why were you laughing in the first place?" he asked, unable to drift his own thoughts away from the feline. She turned around to look at him recalling what the blue hedgehog had told her about that soul thing. She then looked at their hands and noticed how her thumb was rubbing the soft grass underneath her while Sonic's thumb was rubbing _her_ hand.

"Look, I don't know if what you told me before was just a bunch of, eh, a bunch of words you just came up with to make me feel better. Because there's no way you can persuade me that you were being serious about this "I'll be there for you no matter what" thing." She stopped to look into his green eyes, the ones that could make her open her heart so easily, that could make her believe in nonsense. She used to think that friendship was nonsense, that love was nonsense, yet here he was, always proving her wrong. "It seemed funny to me." She added "because it's impossible." Her voice just a tiny whisper, afraid she might reveal she wished it wasn't this way.

Sonic was sitting up straight, paying attention to Blaze. His stance though changed into a relaxed one as he let his free hand on the ground to support his weight and help him look up at the sky. He was now smiling again, unlike before. It pained him that Blaze thought this was a joke. He couldn't blame her though; it did sound a bit crazy. But he believed in that, he just had to make the princess believe in it too.

"You should have faith in that connection." he said  
"What connection-"  
" _Our_ connection!"

He turned around to look at her. She was a little taken aback, as he was expecting but he knew she understood him. "You get it Blaze, don't ya? You feel it too. You and I aren't as different as they all think. You and I have something else between us, a bizzare power that goes beyond anyone's comprehension. We are connected in some way." he stopped, feeling proud of the words he had used to elaborate on his thoughts. A beaming smile appeared on his face, the kind of smile he treasured only for times like this, for whenever she was around.

The elegant cat was at a loss of words. She wanted to believe Sonic was joking but she knew all too well it wasn't the case. She knew her blue friend would rather be honest, no matter what that would result in than come up with ridiculous lies to make her feel better. Besides, the way his green eyes were looking into the depths of her soul was enough for her to understand that he himself had faith in nonsense such as their "connection". The look on his face was also enough for her to believe in nonsense for once more. She wasn't particularly proud of how much Sonic had taken a toll on her but she couldn't complain either.

She thought it was rather nice (and adorable in a fashion) that he was trying to convince her about a matter regarding the two of them, mostly because it showed how clueless he was on how much of an effect he had on her. It also made her realize another thing; he had trust in them, in their friendship, in their bond. Sonic the hedgehog would never say anything he didn't mean and he would never support a belief he didn't 100% agree with.

"So, you believe me now?" he interrupted her thoughts, still wearing the smile she adored. She mentally slapped herself for having such thoughts about him but she couldn't help it. So she simply smiled, breaking her gaze from his eyes to stare at the sky. "Might as well." was all she said but Sonic considered it a win nonetheless. He, unlike Blaze, didn't take his eyes off her. Instead, he kept on looking at his feline company, her eyes reflecting the sun's golden colour, her hair and fur moving through the breeze, her tail swinging slowly and not in sync with the wind. He was surprised to see their hands were still interwined, but who was he complain.

The silence between them didn't last long as Blaze made a good point "We should get going back, Tails could be getting worried about you and I'll be also leaving soon." Before Sonic had the time to forcefully agree with her, she got up, unbeknownst to her, he was already missing the warmth of her hand. However, the hedgehog stood there admiring the gorgeous scenery in front of him, the sunset he didn't care to notice a couple of minutes ago as he was too busy gazing his personal favourite view.

Blaze turned away lest she revealed her displeasure with her departure. Allowing her thoughts to wander around her mind a little more, she found herself thinking of Sonic's words. " _Call out my name. I will hear you and I'll be there for you. My heart and soul will be there_." She smiled at the ground thinking that maybe he was right. Maybe they had a strange connection. Or maybe she just wanted to believe this was true. Either way, she knew she'd find comfort in him no matter where she was.

Sonic noticed Blaze's footsteps had stopped and turned his head to see what was going on. He couldn't see her face but he knew she'd rather stay in his world than go back to her exhausting daily routine. He looked at the sky once again when suddenly an idea popped up in his mind, one that made him look back at the fiery cat with a newfound smirk on his face.

When Blaze realized she was standing there, doing nothing, she cleared her throat, readying herself to say something, anything. But before she could, Sonic rushed towards her, spinned her around and side hugged her tightly, their cheeks clashing into one another. The blue hedgehog was grinning widely this whole time and actually enjoyed how confused and flustered Blaze looked. "I couldn't have you losing this _wonderful_ moment!" He exclaimed, answering her numerous internal questions.

Indeed, the sunset was a wonderful one, probably one of the most unique and breathtaking she had ever witnessed. Colours of all kinds had painted the sky _and_ the clouds that were surrounding the sun, while the whole masterpiece was reflected on the ocean's surface. She gaped at the view "This is beautiful." Blaze simply stated. Sonic scoffed at this " _pfft, sure_ , but I've seen more beautiful things than this." he replied, making Blaze cock an eyebrow in response. "What?" the blue hero smirked at her previous reaction which was soon vanished when her face softened and sighed deeply. "It's just..." She turned to face the endless ocean once again.

She was used to feeling this way.

Sonic looked at her, his arm still keeping her as close as possible, waiting for her to talk to him. Whatever it was that was bothering her, they could get it over with _together_. "At times, I'm jealous of you Sonic the hedgehog. I wish I was as carefree was you are, having few duties and plenty of spare time to explore the wonders of the world." She sighed once again lowering her face towards the ground.

She was used to it. But she wanted things to be different.

Sonic thought about that for a while. _Boy, a princess' life is so much harder than what the kids shows show you._ To think that Blaze the cat just casted her pride aside to admit she was jealous of him was mind-blowing. But then again, given her past and her present life, it was understandable. That didn't mean she had to feel this way, because she didn't deserve it. Yeah, it _was_ her duty as a princess to protect her people and make righteous decisions. Which was the reason why she had no time for herself or the chance to live freely like he did. But she _still_ didn't deserve it.

Sonic started looking at her again, a new idea was ready to slip his tongue. "Tell you what, why don't ya stay for another day and-" "No, Sonic, you know I cannot do that." she cut him off, still staring at her feet. The hedgehog did not hesitate though. He reached for her chin with his free hand (since he was still side hugging her and wasn't really planning to let her go anytime soon) and made her turn her gaze towards his. When he was sure Blaze was looking at _him_ and not the ground, he began speaking again. "Listen, wouldn't it be awesome if you joined me in a typical Sonic the hedgehog day and had the chance to live like me, even for a day?" He smiled at her, trying to convince her the best he could. 

Blaze was tempted by his proposal but she still had numerous doubts, something that didn't go by unnoticed by Sonic so he continued; "Besides, it will take _my_ egghead at least two weeks to show up again and _your_ egghead won't even bother showing up at all since you and the Sol emeralds are here." "But Sonic-" The blue blur though hadn't finished yet; "Plus, you've been here for a month helping us beat Eggman, so for one, you _do_ deserve a break and for two, both sets of emeralds have been stable so there's no world merging for us to worry about." However, it looked like the feline was far from making a decision, that's why Sonic (who wasn't particularly known for his patience) wasted no time and used his most powerful argument.

" _And_ , we will be able to pay your dear friend _Cream_ a visit. You haven't seen her in ages, am I right?" Sonic watched as Blaze gasped while her cheeks turned into a pinkish colour so he allowed himself to smirk victoriously. "That was a _very_ low hit Sonic." she replied, trying to hide her smile. He seemed to know all her weak spots and Blaze felt vulnerable, which was an extremely rare situation. The young rabbit was indeed one of those weak spots and the pyrokinetic cat was embarrassed to find that _everyone_ knew about that. "I _have_ to use low hits against _you_ Blaze. Otherwise, our fights would always end up in me smelling like a burnt pancake!" His lilac company snorted at his remark because that was an actual fact.

"Still, I'm not sure..." Blaze trailed off as the hedgehog looked at her for a split second. Not believing he wasn't able to persuade her yet, he took a few steps back and let his arms fall down in annoyance. "Ugh, com'on Blaze! What is it that you're afraid of? You've been here for so long, staying for another day won't hurt ya! Your kingdom is fine, your people are- oh, wait, it's about Gardon, isn't it?" The princess wanted to intervene but Sonic didn't give her the chance to. "You can lie to him! Tell him there's some unfinished business and if you can't, I will. He's your personal assistant, not your boss!"

Blaze couldn't believe Sonic was being so serious about this. Neither lying nor Gardon's way of treating Blaze (not that it was his fault, princesses do not have time for personal matters and his job was to remind her just that) were things Sonic was fond of, yet here he was, telling her he would cross an entire universe to _lie_ to _Gardon_ to make her stay. "Would you really travel _all the way_ to my castle just to speak with Gardon?" she asked him curiously. "Yes! Now, please, tell me you're gonna stay." he replied, impatience apparent in his voice, which made it harder for Blaze not to crack a laugh.

"Fine." she said in a defeated tone but before Sonic could do a victory dance, Blaze continued; "You had me at the _"typical Sonic the hedgehog day"_." Her smile almost reached her eyes when she saw the speedster's reaction. "Wait", he said in realization "ya don't mean you had decided you're staying since _then?_ " putting as much emphasis as he could at the last word. She just nodded and when Sonic's jaw dropped to the floor she started giggling almost _devilishly_ (that's how Sonic would put it). He crossed his arms and tried to act as if he was holding a grudge but he couldn't. If he wanted to be honest with himself, she pulled that "prank" excellently and he had fell for it.

Blaze was waiting for his next move still chuckling every now and then and that was enough to make Sonic sigh deeply and admit his defeat. He walked to her, hands on his hips, a smirk on his lips and simply asked; "Why?" The fiery feline answered immediately; "I wanted to see how far you'd go." The hedgehog gazed at her for a few more moments, losing himself into her golden eyes, before he snapped back to reality, letting his grin grow wider. "How far _I'd go_?! Do you really wanna see how _far_ I can go?" a rhetorical question really because as soon as Blaze was ready to talk, her friend grabbed her behind her waist. 

Before she knew it, Sonic was carrying Blaze in his arms, bridal-style. She was taken aback by this action but the hedgehog waited until she snapped out of it. "Are you _insane_?! Put me down at once!" she demanded. Sonic noticed how she avoided to look into his half-lidded eyes, however, she wasn't able to hide her blush. "I'm not done yet." he remarked as he closed his eyes fully, placing a soft kiss on Blaze's cheek. He wasn't sure what it meant but he was more than willing to find that out, as long as he was with her. Blaze had gone completely silent as her body temperature was slowly rising and so were the shades of red on her face. Whatever she was worrying about an hour ago, was no longer a concern or a threat to her well-being, it had totally disappeared with that simple kiss. 

"There. _That_ shut you up. I should try it more often." he said smiling widely, a genuine smile, the kind of smile he treasured just for _her_. He looked at the sunset behind them that had come to an end. He would feel a certain sense of tranquility run through his body if it weren't for Blaze's eyes staring at him. _A day I'll remember forever_. _Ew, when did you start thinking such cheesy things Sonic?_ He turned around just to find Blaze's fists were alit and he had a hunch the day he would become "Pancake the burnt hedgehog" had arrived. "Oh no, you don't!" Sonic smirked at her and started running, putting out her fireballs.

And maybe, just _maybe_ he kissed her once again to calm her down. Who knows?

**Author's Note:**

> My first sonic fanfic ever. Ofc it is sonaze and I'm dedicated to posting more because this ship deserves better. I'm working on a sonaze "book" as well but i doubt i will find the courage to post it. Hope you like this ;) 
> 
> Share your thoughts.  
> Kudos are appreciated, thanks :)


End file.
